Depending upon the climate in which a building is constructed, the particular materials employed in constructing the building vary. While in some climatic conditions wood would be appropriate, other conditions might dictate that stucco or brick be used.
The appearance of brick is particularly desirable in the construction of residential buildings. Construction of brick homes is on the upswing in view of the ever-increasing fashionability of such dwellings. Such is the case regardless of the climatic conditions of any particular area, although brick homes would tend to have a greater functionality in areas where winters tend to be cold.
In building a brick home, a foundation, typically utilizing large concrete blocks, is first laid. The walls of the building are, in turn, framed and erected on the foundational blocks. The framing is, typically, flush with the outwardly facing surfaces of the foundational blocks.
A brick veneer is, in turn, erected over the framing on what is to be the outside of the building. Because of the weight of the veneer, a support footing is provided, and the veneer is built up on top of the footing. Typically, such a footing is made of poured concrete.
Present methodology for supporting such brick veneers envisions one of a number of processes. A first method (and one which is generally impracticable) consists of digging all the way down to the footing of the foundation and pouring concrete to that depth. Such a method tends to be impracticable for a number of reasons, but it is particularly inapplicable when the building being constructed is a rambler home. With such structures, digging to a depth of eight feet or more would be required. Not only would digging to such a depth involve significant time and effort, but it would also require the pouring of large volumes of concrete.
A second method known in the prior art includes providing a plurality of cantilevered iron rods which are made to extend perpendicularly from the foundation wall (that is, generally horizontally) at depths slightly below the surface of the ground. Concrete is, in turn, poured to encase the rod extensions. Such a method is somewhat improved over the previously discussed method, and the improvement would provide some strength to the brick veneer footing.
For a number of reasons, however, problems remain when this method is practiced. For example, the method presents difficulties as far as anchoring the cantilevered rods. Additionally, because of the length of the rods, fitting of the rods relative to the foundational blocks can pose problems.
Even when such a method is practiced, the support provided by the rods is, in some respects, limited. The strength rendered to the footing by the rods is a function of how adequately the rods are anchored. Even when the rods are securely anchored, however, there is give in the rods as a result of their having some measure of resiliency. When significant loads are placed on the footing, the rods can bend and the adequacy of the footing be diminished.
An additional problem encountered when pouring such concrete footings is the deterioration of structural components because of frost in the ground. If the frost conditions are severe, major structural impairment can occur.
It is to these problems in the prior art that the invention of the present document is directed. It not only provides a footing strengthening method and apparatus which are more effective to support the significant weights of brick veneers, but it also functions to deflect frost rising within the ground outwardly and upwardly away from the foundation of the building.